kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Hero Taisen Y: Defeat! Universal Empire of Max Shocker ~Battle of All Heroes~
is an upcoming 2016 live-action/animated film which features a crossover between the Ultraman, Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes, Pretty Cure, Aikatsu!, Chouseishin, Pretty Rhythm, PriPara and Digimon series. This movie will serve as a sequel to Super Hero Taisen X. Before the end credits roll, the cast of the Battle Spirits series as well as of Tribe Cool Crew and Brave Beats will make their cameo appearance. Synopsis All villains from some of the greatest shows in the history of Japanese multimedia are combining their powers to form the biggest villain partnership ever assembled, the Universal Empire of Max Shocker lead by Great Leader of Shocker/Kamen Rider Shocker. Their objective: to rule the entire universe. Their threat: all heroes who dared to stand in their way and those who believed in them. The time before the world ends is estimated at 100 days or exactly, 2,400 hours. Can the Jyuuougers, Ninningers, ToQgers, Kyoryugers, Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Mach, Kamen Rider Proto Drive, Kamen Rider Chaser, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider Specter, Armored Riders, Akari and her friends awaken the power of the Legendary Nin Shurikens, all Zyudenchi, Legendary Shift Cars and the Legendary Constellation Coords to bring back the music of our world or will there be eternal silence? Will our heroes be ready for the war against evil before it's too late? Will Max Shocker fulfill its plan to rule the Universe? Then on it's last day will the Aikatsu! Idols, Pretty Cures Prism Stars and PriPara Idols work together to resonate the melody of their hearts or will Max Shocker silence the music forever? Characters Ultramen *Ultraman *Zoffy *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Ultraman Joeneus *Ultraman 80 *Yullian *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Agul *Ultraman Nice *Ultraman Neos *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Justice *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Xenon *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Hikari *Ultraseven X *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman Victory *Ultraman X Kamen Riders Showa Riders Heisei Riders |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Fourze |Gentaro Kisaragi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Wizard |Haruto Soma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; "|Kamen Rider Gaim |Kouta Kazuraba |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Drive |Shinnosuke Tomari (powered-up with Chouseishin powers) |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black;"|Kamen Rider Ghost |Takeru Tenkuji |} Secondary Riders Tertiary Heisei Riders Extra Riders Other Riders Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *Choujin Sentai Jetman *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *Lightning Speed Gouraiger *Sky Ninja Shurikenger *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Go-On Wings *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger **Guardian Kyoryugers *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *Doubutsu Sentai Jyuuouger to be added Metal Heroes Space Sheriffs Showa Metal Heroes |Ryusei Tsurugi |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Top Gunder |Violent Spirit Top Gunder |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Jiraiya |Toha Yamaji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Princess Ninja Emiha |Kei Yamaji |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white;"|Valorous Ninja Reiha |Rei Yagyu |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; "|Spear Ninja Toppa |Ryu Asuka |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Paper Ninja Oruha |Paper Ninja Oruha |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; "|Flower Ninja Yumeha |Flower Ninja Yumeha |- |width="20" style="background-color:black"|Wind Ninja Mafuuba |Wind Ninja Mafuuba |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Catherine Ninja |Catherine |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Castle Ninja Baron Owl |Castle Ninja Baron Owl |- |width="20" style="background-color:black"|Jail Ninja Haburamu |Jail Ninja Haburamu |- |width="20" style="background-color:white"|Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard |Anthropomorphic Ninja Vermillion Lizard |- |width="20" style="background-color:white"|Explosive Ninja Rocket Man |Explosive Ninja Rocket Man |- |width="20" style="background-color:skyblue"|Lightning Ninja Wild |Lightning Ninja Wild |- |width="20" style="background-color:white"|Holy Ninja Alamasa |Holy Ninja Alamasa |- |bgcolor="silver"|Treasure Ninja Jane |Treasure Ninja Jane |- |width="20" style="background-color:black"|Ninja Tetsuzan |Tetsuzan Yamaji |} Rescue Police Force Other members B-Fighters Animal Robots Madan Warriors Tomica Hero Rescue Force Tomica Hero: Rescue Fire Pretty Cure Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Fresh Pretty Cure! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Suite Pretty Cure♪ Smile! Pretty Cure Doki! Doki! Pretty Cure Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Go! Princess Pretty Cure Chouseishin Chouseishin GranSazers Genseishin Justirisers Chousei Kantai Sazer-X Villains Others *Yoshitaka Igasaki *Tsumuji Igasaki *Kiriko Shijima *Jun Honganji *Rinna Sawagam *Kyu Saijo *Genpachiro Otta *Pafu *Aroma *Ribbon *Glasan *Sharuru *Raquel (CV: Azuki Shibuya) *Lance (CV: Yuki Wakai) *Davi *Ai *Gabutyra *Parasagun *Stegotchi *Zakutor *Dricera *Pteragordon *Ankydon *Bunpachy *Plezuon *Bragigas *Deinochaser *Deinosgrander *Kentrospiker *Stymero *Allomerus *Beyonsmo *Ovirappoo *Igeranodon *Tuperanda *Gurumonite *Archenolon *Pukuptor *Futabain *Tobaspino *Candy *Pop *Navi *Kivat the 3rd *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Tarte *Chiffon *Engine Speedor *Engine Bus-on *Engine BearRV *Engine Birca *Engine Gunpherd *Engine Carrigator *Engine Toripter *Engine Jetras *Engine Jum-bowhale *Engine Kishamoth *Engine T-Line *Engine K-Line *Coco *Nuts *Milk/Mimino Kurumi/Milky Rose *Syrup *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Smoky the Magical Cat *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Murphy K9 *Cheeda Nick *Gorisaki Banana *Usada Lettuce *Wise God Torin *Miss Shamour *Muraki *Kurosaki *Wakunabe *Kakeru Ōta *Aki Tachiishi *Saki Hashiba *Palm *Mister S *Hiro *Shurato *King *Aoi Kiriya's Parents *Captain Tomborg *Shōichi Fujisaki *Sanae Saegusa *Llama-chan *Ame-chan *Mr. Kido *Shun Imai *Miku Adachi *Mikako Tokitou *Etsuko Misumi *Koharu Ōzora *Rion *Nagisa Tsutsumi *Chimaki Mochida *Fujiyama *Kyaku *Yūta Sōma *JK *Kengo Utahoshi *Yuki Jojima *Shun Daimonji *Chuta Ohsugi *Miu Kazashiro *Tomoko Nozama *Haru Kusao *Ran Kuroki *Shigeru Wajima *Shunpei Nara *Rinko Daimon *Koyomi *Iyo *Kiyojiro Bando *Mai Takatsukasa *Chucky *Rica *Rat *Akira Kazuraba *Chiyoko Shiraishi *Hina Izumi *Shingo Izumi *Erika Satonaka *Santa-chan *Watcherman *Queen & Elizabeth *Fairy Bokku *Woman of the Beginning *Maguro *Nicolas Gordon *Head Professor Kenzo Mukai *Eleena *Shelly *Mimi *Lily *Annie *Sisi *Tamy *Toku Tokui *Shunsuke Masaki *Jukichi Katsuragi *Blue *Ribbon *Glasan *Ticket *Wagon *Kaoru *Principal *Kometsuki Kyouto *Miyashita-san *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Takashimizu Rina *Kubota Shiho *Odajima Yuka *Koshino Natsuko *Mori Kyoko *Nakagawa Yumiko *Tabata Nao *Kagayama Miu *Seiko Taniguchi *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Hasekura Kazuki *Kiriya *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takeshi *Yukishiro Sanae *Yukishiro Taro *Yukishiro Aya *Kujou Hikaru *Fujita Akane *Yui Morioka *Chiaki Yabe *Shinohara-sensei *Suzuki Asuka *Hoshino Kengo *Hoshino Shizue *Okai-sensei *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Hoshino Kenta *Itou Hitomi *Outa Yuuko *Takeuchi Ayano *Andou Kayo *Manabu Miyasako *Mishou Kanako *Mishou Kouichirou *Mishou Kazuya *Nikaidou *Izumida *Junge *Nigi Nigi *Tomoya *Kuroshio Pitcher *Res Res *Ayano Takeuchi *Reiko *Nitta *Masuko Mika *Miyamoto Kanako *Otaka-san *The Headmaster *Yumehara Tsutomu *Yumehara Megumi *Natsuki Kazuyo *Natsuki Yu *Natsuki Ai *Kasugano Michel *Kasugano Heizou *Washio Kouta *Akimoto Madoka *Jii-ya/Sakamoto *Kaori Konno *Aki Yamamoto *Miho Saitou *Eri Nakazawa *Miku Suehiro *Yoshimi Morita *Bunbee *Kawarino *Chika *Momozono Keitarou *Momozono Ayumi *Aono Remi *Ichijo Kazuki *Yamabuki Tadashi *Yamabuki Naoko *Chinen Miyuki *Chinen Daisuke *Sawa Yuuki *Mikoshiba Kento *Reika and Nana *Asou *Yumi *Takeshi *Jeffrey *Juliane *Gordon *Hayato Nishi *Shun Minami *Tsurusaki *Myoudouin Gentarou *Kurumi Momoka *Sawai Naomi *Sakuma Toshiko *Shiku Nanami *Ueshima Sayaka *Miura Akira *Tada Kanae *Kuroda Rumiko *Takagishi Azusa *Mizushima Aya *Kudou Mayu *Ikeda Aya *Ban Kenji *Sugiyama *Gou Sugiyama *Sakai Masato *Matsumoto Kyouko *Nishiara *Hayashi Yuuki *Hifumi Satou *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Hanasaki Mizuki *Hanasaki Youichi *Karin Tsuyuki *Kurumi Sakura *Kurumi Ryuunosuke *Shiku Rumi *Tsukikage Haruna *Myoudouin Satsuki *Myoudouin Tsubaki *Toshioka Yuuto *Shibata Risa *Ueshima Sayaka *Ogasawara Mao *Kumazawa Ayumi *Ban Keiko *Obata *Nakaro Mitsuru *Hayashi Yuuki *Aki Horiuchi *Tadashi Horiuchi *Chizuko Harano *Shoujirou Harano *Masakazu Haran *Hiroto *Higashiyama Seika *Minamino Souta *Minamino Sousuke *Minamino Misora *Hojo Dan *Hojo Maria *Nishijima Waon *Masamune Ouji *Arisa *Rena *Hakushaku *Baron *Knight *Megumi *Sasaki Namie *Horike *Edou Mika *Okada Mayu *Onoushiro Kiyomi *Kashimoto Mayuka *Kanemoto Hiroko *Kisumi Mayumi *Kitaoka Junko *Fujikawa Ami *Honda Aya *Wakabayashi Kaori *Toyashima Hidekazu *Nakada Zenjirou *Nogawa Kenji *Matsuya Kazuaki *Munemoto Shinya *Yanadani Yuusaku *Waki Daisuke *Inoue Seiji *Inuzuka Shirou *Okabe Katsutoshi *Kijita Kazufumi *Kitahara Tomofumi *Kimura Satoshi *Satou Kazuya *Fukuda Tadaaki *Council President Irie *Terada Runa *Yuka *Souga *Hoshizora Hiroshi *Hoshizora Ikuyo *Hoshizora Tae *Hino Daigo *Hino Masako *Kise Chiharu *Midorikawa Genji *Midorikawa Tomoko *Midorikawa Keita *Midorikawa Haru *Midorikawa Hina *Midorikawa Yuuta *Midorikawa Kouta *Midorikawa Yui *Aoki Soutarou *Aoki Shizuko *Aoki Junnosuke *The Policeman *Yura *Juujou Hiroshi *Saotome Jun *Nikaidou Takuya *Momota Tsubasa *Yashima Chihiro *Mimura *Kyouda *Regina *Juujou *Nikaidou *Nimura *Chiba *Kyouda *Michiko *Aida Ayumi *Aida Kentaro *Bando Sokichi *Hishikawa Ryoko *Hishikawa Yuuzou *Yotsuba Ichiro *Yotsuba Seiji *Yotsuba Shouko *Yotsuba Hiromichi *Madoka Mari *Itsutsuboshi Reina *Ootori Tamaki *Morimoto Eru *Harada *Haruna *Karuta Queen *Aki Kadono *Izumi *Nakano *Shiina Elena *Furuta Kana *Takano Rei *Ishigami Rin *Hitomi *Yamazaki Kenta *Kaido Yuya *Jindaiji Mami *Kariyazaki *Sagara Mao *Aino Kaori *Omori Yoko *Omori Takeo *Omori Ai *Omori Ine *Omori Yonezo *Masuko Miyo *Aino Masaru *Mii-chan *Yukiko *Hiro Takuma *Eri *Daisuke *Sachiyo *Gon *Jindaiji Hisashi *Nobuko Mitsuya *Sergeant Pepper *Katou *Tomoyo Shirosawa *Sebastion *Haru Yotsuba *Mirai Amane *Takafuji Yukiko *Kanon *Ikuyo Inamura *Mika Momoi *Sayuki Nanase *Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura *Starlight Academy Students *Dream Academy Students *Nanase Yui *Kisaragi Reiko *Azuma Seira *Nishimine Ayaka *Aihara Yuuki *Shu Imagawa *Naoto Furushiba *Kanna Hashimoto *Minami Hateruma *Nina Doshima *Aira Harune *Rizumu Amamiya *Mion Takamine *Serena Jounouchi *Kanon Tōdō *Kaname Amamiya *Eru and Uru Harune *Itsuki Harune *Shou *Callings *Mia Ageha *Reina Miyama *Karin Shijimi *Ayami Ōruri *Hye In *So Min *Chae Kyoung *Jae Eun *Shi Yoon *Yun Su *Yong Hwa *Naru Ayase *Ann Fukuhara *Ito Suzuno *Bell Renjouji *Wakana Morizono *Otoha Takanashi *Rinne *Juné Amou *Over the Rainbow *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hōjō *Shion Tōdō *Dorothy West *Reona West *Yagami Taichi *Ishida Yamato *Takenouchi Sora *Izumi Kōshirō *Tachikawa Mimi *Kido Jou *Takaishi Takeru *Yagami Hikari *Motomiya Daisuke *Ichijōji Ken *Inoue Miyako *Hida Iori *Matsuda Takato *Li Jianliang/Ri Jenrya *Makino Ruki *Akiyama Ryou *Katō Juri *Shiota Hirokazu *Kitagawa Kenta *Li Shaochung/Ri Shiuchon *Ai and Makoto *Kanbara Takuya *Minamoto Kouji *Shibayama Junpei *Orimoto Izumi *Himi Tomoki *Kimura Kōichi *Teruo *Teppei *Chiaki *Daimon Masaru *Thomas H. Norstein *Fujieda Yoshino *Noguchi Ikuto *Kudou Taiki *Hinomoro Angie *Tsurugi Zenjirou *Aonuma Kiriha *Amano Nene *Amano Yuu *Akashi Tagiru *Mogami Ryouma *Suzaki Airu *Tobari Ren *Sakura Mizuki *Takahashi Mimi *Hazukki Haruka *Miike Midori *Funabashi Kiichi *Sudou Miho *Amano Kotone *Mashimo Hideaki *Noboru *Haruki *Ken *Old Clock Shop Man/Bagramon *Prince Kanata *Toppa Bashin *Rei of the No. 1 Star *Haneru Tobitatsu *Kanon Otosaki *Kumonosuke "Kumo" Sakagami *Mizuki Mashiro *Yuzuru Tempoin Form Changes and Collectibles Used TBA Teams Ultra Series *Ultra Q *Ultraman *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Joeneus *Ultraman 80 *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Powered *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Nice *Ultraman Neos *Ultraman Cosmos *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Max *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraseven X *Ultraman (Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle) *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman Ginga *Neo Ultra Q *Ultraman X Kamen Rider *Kamen Rider Ichigo *Kamen Rider Nigo *Kamen Rider V3 *Riderman *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger *Electro-Wave Human-Tackle *Skyrider *Kamen Rider Super-1 *Kamen Rider ZX *Kamen Rider Black *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Shin *Kamen Rider ZO *Kamen Rider J *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Ryuki *Kamen Rider 555 *Kamen Rider Blade *Kamen Rider Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Ghost Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Battle Fever J *Denshi Sentai Denziman *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Choudenshi Bioman *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman *Hikari Sentai Maskman *Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Chikyu Sentai Fiveman *Chojin Sentai Jetman *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Choriki Sentai Ohranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Denji Sentai Megaranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoV *Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Juken Sentai Gekiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Tensou Sentai Goseiger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger *Shuriken Sentai Ninninger *Doubutsu Sentai Jyuuouger Metal Heroes *Space Sheriff Gavan *Space Sheriff Sharivan *Space Shieriff Shaider *Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion *Jikuu Senshi Spielban *Choujinki Metalder *Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraiya *The Mobile Cop Jiban *Special Rescue Police Winspector *ToQ Shirei Solbrain *Tokusou Exceedraft *Tokusou Robo Janperson *Blue SWAT *Juukou B-Fighter *B-Fighter Kabuto *B-Robo Kabutack *Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack Pretty Cure *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! *Fresh Pretty Cure! *Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *Suite Pretty Cure *Smile Pretty Cure! *Doki Doki! Pretty Cure *Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Go! Princess Pretty Cure Others *Aikatsu! *Aurora Dream *Dear My Future *Rainbow Live *PriPara *Battle Spirits *Tribe Cool Crew Chouseishin *Chouseishin Gransazers *Genseishin Justirisers *Chousei Kantai Sazer-X Digimon *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 *Digimon Tamers *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Savers *Digimon Xros Wars: The Evil Death Generals and the Seven Kingdoms *Digimon Xros Wars: The Boy Hunters Who Leapt Through Time *Digimon Adventure tri. Theme Songs *Minna de Carnival (insert) *Ima Koko Kara (insert) *Spinning Wheel (Nono/Risa/Yayoi ver.) (insert) *W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~ Madoka/Rin ver. (feat. Aira and Seiji) (insert) *Warera Omou, Yue Ni Warera Ari (Luminas ver.) (insert) *Climax Jump the Final (Aikatsu All Stars ver. feat. Over the Rainbow and SoLaMi♡Dressing) (insert) *Versus! Super Sentai (Kanna, Minami and Nina ver.) (insert) *Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! (Gokai ni Arrange ver) (insert) *Kotoba ni dekinai omoi (Mimi♪Lala, Arisa and Reika Ver.) (insert) *Long Long Ago 20th Century (Tsubaki and Yomogi ver.) (insert) *GABURINCHO OF MUSIC! (Super Hero Taisen Y ver.) (Ending) Trivia *Kamen Rider Ghost along with Kamen Rider Specter and Kamen Rider Necrom got the 15 Hero Ghost Eyecons are: **01: Musashi **02: Edison **03: Robin **04: Newton **05: Billy the Kid **06: Beethoven **07: Benkei **08: Goemon **09: Ryoma **10: Himiko **11: Tutankhamen **12: Nobunaga **13: Houdini **14: Grimm **15: Sanzo *Kamen Rider 0, Kamen Rider 7, Kamen Rider 8, Kamen Rider 9, Kamen Rider 10 got the T3 Gaia Memories are: **A- Adament **B- Bone **C- Chimera **D- Darkness **E- Elegant **F- Flame **G- Glass **H- Horror **I- Iguana **J- Justice **K- King **L- Light **M- Matador **N- Neon **O- Ocelot **P- Paint **Q- Quill **R- Requiem **S- Saber **T- Tornado **U- Undine **V- Venom **W- Weapon **X- X-Ray **Y- Youth **Z- Zeta *Kamen Rider Danki, Kamen Rider Sabaki, Kamen Rider Eiki, Kamen Rider Kyoki, Kamen Rider Akatsuki, Kamen Rider Shouki, Kamen Rider Gouki, Kamen Rider Banki, Kamen Rider Toki and Kamen Rider Michibiki got the T4 Gaia Memories are: **A. Another **B. Blizzard **C. Cure **D. Dune **E. Edge **F. Flag **G. Geo **H. Hobby **I. Innocence **J. Jail **K. King **L. Lost **M. Maze **N. Net **O. Orbit **P. Pteranodon **Q. Quiz **R . Rock **S. Seed **T. Tattoo **U. Ultimate **V. Vortex **W. Wing **X. Xyst **Y. Yang **Z. Zill *Magne Warrior and X1 Mask got the T5 Gaia Memories are: **A. Ammonite **B. Beer **C. Cook **D. Destiny **E. Eye **F. Fairy **G. Gig **H. Hack **I. Igloo **J. Jar **K. Koro **L. Look **N. Egg **O. Octopus **P. Pong **Q. Quest **R. Rain **S. Saw **T. Timber **U. Umbrella **V. Vest **W. Win **X. Extreme **Y. Yawn **Z. Zest *Kamen Rider Psyche got the T6 Gaia Memories are: **A. Atamic **B. Bacteria **C. Camouflage **D = Decor **E = Ea **F = Feeling **G. General **H. Holiness **I. Ignition **J = Jungle **K = Knife) **L = Landmine **M = Madness **N. Name **O = Only **P = Painter **Q = Quart **R = Ravage **S. Saintly **T. Therapy **U. Unaffected **V = Valour **W. Worst **X. Xenoiogy **Y. Yo-yo **Z. Zoo *Kamen Rider Aiko, Kamen Rider G1-X, Kamen Rider Witch, Kamen Rider Necro and Kamen Rider Wisewomangot the T7 Gaia Memories are: **Abject **Breath **CRY **Disobey **Earth **Final **Greet **Health **Inetger **Jokey **Karate **Lunacy **Material **Nest **Over **POINT **QUICK **RUN **SUN **TOWN **USE **VOICE **WILD **Xeriscape **Yielding **Zipper *Kamen Rider Visor and Kamen Rider Wulfric got the T8 Gaia Memories are: **A. Apple **B. Box **C. Cansel **D. Day **E. Envelope **F. Fox **G. Game **H. Home **I. Ice **J. Jelly **K. Knot **L. Looking **M. Maxls **N. Newt **O. Off **P. Pink **Q. Question **R. Rand **S. Sword **T. Time **U. Unrimidet **V. Vitamin **W. Window **X. Xenon **Y. Yacht **Z. Zoom Transcript For full transcript, click here. Gallery Cb898649.jpg|Shocker Lockseed 4b99e84c.jpg A 20150308-225934.jpg|Kamen Rider 8 and Kamen Rider 9 1425573935 1 15 e3d883376260e0beefde88af7bd4cd17.jpg|SoLaMi♡Dressing MARs-pretty-rhythm-aurora-dream-31097265-640-360.jpg|MARs Prizm37 32.jpg|Serenon with K MiaReina.png|Prizmmy☆ Puretty DMF14.jpg|PURETTY Happy Rain.jpg|Happy Rain Bell Rose Hug.jpg|Bell Rose/Kamen Rider Gold Aiko/Kamen Rider W CycloneAccel Naisho-pretty-rhythm-rainbow-live-23-mkv snapshot 19-36 2013-09-10 14-58-13.png|Rinne/Kamen Rider ChopHopper JuneProfile.png|Juné Amou/Kamen Rider Kivala 416d7756.jpg|Ichika Ichihara, Nino Nishijima, Sango Miura Michiru.jpg|Michiru Kurosawa/Kamen Rider 0 Pr6.jpg|Callings/Kamen Rider Gold Baron (Hibiki), Kamen Rider Gold Gaim (Shou) and Kamen Rider Gold Ryugen (Wataru) PrizmDMF24_28.jpg|LoveMix (Itsuiki Harune/Kamen Rider Visor and Yong Hwa/Kamen Rider Wulfric) HiroKoujiKazuki51.jpg|Over The Rainbow/Kamen Rider Red Meteor, Kamen Rider Gold Wizard and Kamen Rider Crystal Wizard Nina Doujima.jpg|Nina Doujima Minami Hateruma.jpg|Minami Hateruma Alpha belt2.JPG|SB-Prototype Prototype Driver 913break.jpg|SB-913B Data Driver Neoarmyshop-img600x383-1301238065x8zfar80408.jpg|Dark Kaixa Belt 1242516339993.jpg|Two Kiva-las Shift speed golden.png|Shift Speed Gold Car Shift wild golden.png|Shift Wild Gold Car Yjyhr376-img450x600-1388902020cytxu437471.jpg|Gold Wizard Lockseed Request fan lock green budou lockseed by cometcomics-d7miowg.png|Green Budou Lockseed Kamen rider gaim gold lockseed by kamen riders-d7d06ic.png|Box of Gold Lockseeds 20150615-DSC01008 1024x1024.jpg|Gold Lockseeds Request fan lock pumpkin lockseed by cometcomics-d7nutsm.png|Pumpkin Lockseed Pumpkin energy lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d7lk86c.png|Pumpkin Energy Lockseed Dark orange and lemon energy lockseeds by cometcomics-d7k1w1c.png|Dark Orange Lockseed and Dark Lemon Energy Lockseed Nega donguri lockseed by marcospsychic-d7uzwyx.png|Nega Donguri Lockseed Nega matsubokkuri lockseed by marcospsychic-d7u3shs.png|Nega Matsubokkuri Lockseed 1436779441333.jpg|3 Zakuro Lockseeds CCo1F6QUwAAiU47.jpg|Sangou Lockseed CFdVqldUUAAPy9v.jpg|Proto Drive Lockseed CEnAh-FVAAAMezu.jpg|Mach Lockseed COm3Lv5VEAAyd61.jpg|Chaser Lockseed CQJx3S3UEAA9jUE.jpg|Gold Drive Lockseed CP tNw2UsAEAXcj.jpg|Ghost Lockseed CFdQ4BVUUAEf7B-.jpg|Shift Darkness Mage ring version red by gray vizard-d6hl22i.jpg|Mage Wizard Ring (Red ver.) O0640048012311098378.jpg|Dark Flame Dragon Wizard Ring Red Meteor Ring.jpg|Red Meteor Ring O0640048012284413387.jpg|Gold Flame Ring O0640048012284394437.jpg|Crystal Flame Ring IMG 3735 20130310205234.jpg|KickHopper Ring and ChopHopper Ring $ 12.JPG|Gold Rocket Switch and Gold Launcher Switch $ 12 (1).JPG|Gold Drill Switch and Gold Radar Switch 18120822 p0 master1200.jpg|Imagin Core Medals All super core medals by whatajoke2-d6s336t.png|Super Core Medals S-l1000 (1).jpg|Gold Rider Pass 1016164n2.jpg|Gold Ouja's Advent Deck T3 cyclone memory by pnfforever11-d4kqbli.png|T3 Cyclone Memory S-l1000.jpg|T2 Accel Memory The daggers of ghosts by yuuyatails-d5wa1aj.jpg|Kamen Rider Kivala Trytelia Form The rifle of mermaid by yuuyatails-d6249w0.jpg|Kamen Rider Kivala Syren Form The hammer of fraken by yuuyatails-d6bxu9y.jpg|Kamen Rider Kivala Mearie Form The combined power by yuuyatails-d6wssgb.jpg|Kamen Rider Kivala Mesytryki Form The armor of empress by yuuyatails-d5ggadw.jpg|Kamen Rider Kivala Empress Form The power of the artifacts by yuuyatails-d846dm2.jpg|Kamen Rider Kivala MeSyTryKi Empress Form 1488.jpg|Kamen Rider Double CycloneAccelXtreme 1029220i.jpg|Kamen Rider Double CycloneAccelGoldXtreme 1 by tuanenam-d8w7lqh.png|Kamen Rider Drive Type Next Dark drive type special by negabandit86-d8z633y.png|Kamen Rider Dark Drive Type Special 1 by tuanenam-d9bfq00.png|Kamen Rider Chaser Type Hyper Clock and Kamen Rider Drive Type Hyper Clock Kamen rider dark drive type nextridoron by tuanenam-d952fmw.png|Kamen Rider Dark Drive Type NEXTridoron 1 by tuanenam-d957gyk.png|Kamen Rider Gold Drive type GoldTridoron Kamen rider fourze more new states by gao accel-d4qlh7e.jpg|Fourze Kyodain States 1 by tuanenam-d7k7hcc.jpg|Kamen Rider Yamikuuga 1 by tuanenam-d7k7j0h.jpg|Kamen Rider Yamigito Kamen rider aiko by dezet08-d604shy.jpg|Kamen Rider Aiko Kamen rider aiko duality form by dezet08-d60gz74.jpg|Aiko Duality Form G101 by dezet08-d75zv1m.png|Kamen Rider G1-X 1 by tuanenam-d7k7jve.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Faiz Img20030424191735.jpg|Kamen Rider Yamifaiz 1 by tuanenam-d7k7kzj.jpg|Kamen Rider BlackJack Blade 1 by tuanenam-d7k7mas.jpg|Kamen Rider Yamihibki Dark gatack by dolph117.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Gattack Psy04 by dezet08-d72ejnq.jpg|Renge Takatori/Kamen Rider Psyche 9c8df9b49117c1f194122567a542dabe1238863215 full.jpg|Kamen Rider Visor 3ebf2b68c831638a48bd79622fd62bc61239122445 full.jpg|Kamen Rider Wulfric 1 by tuanenam-d7k7re0.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Fourze Kamen rider witch by dezet08-d6yaes1.jpg|Kamen Rider Witch Necro01 by dezet08-d6zq0k4.jpg|Kamen Rider Necro 36864707 p0 master1200.jpg|Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Green, Blue and Red) 11232710 449000018616153 4343742630986810389 n by dezet08-d9317au.jpg|Kamen Rider Wisewoman Kamen rider dark baron by tuanenam-d7li5wb.png|Kamen Rider Dark Baron 1 by tuanenam-d7rmfiw.png|Kamen Rider Ryugetsu Utkdi.jpg|Kyodain brothers and Space Ironmen Kyodain Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze Movie Taisen Ultimatum-0003 Akumaizer 3.jpg|Evil Akumaizer 3 20121006215836de0.jpg|Akumaizer 3 Category:Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossovers with Aikatsu! Category:Crossovers with Takara Tomy brands Category:Crossovers with Chouseishin Category:Crossovers with Digimon Category:Crossovers with Ultraman Category:Super Hero Taisen Series